


scrambled eggs and early morning kisses

by goldflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, OH and kisses, that's literally all it is aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldflower/pseuds/goldflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry wanted scrambled eggs but ended up having to figure out how to entirely wake zayn up. kisses seem to be the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scrambled eggs and early morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 8 months ago for a friend and i liked it a lot and decided to finally post it here, yay

Harry woke up with an arm around his waist and the craving for something salty. His mind instantly goes to the fridge and its contents as he rolls onto his back and starts stretching. The arm slightly slips off from his waist and he looks over, sees Zayn sleeping on his belly with his mouth slightly open beside him.

He smiles and kisses Zayn's forehead quickly before getting up and stretching again, scratching his belly this time. When he gets into the kitchen he instantly goes to the fridge and starts looking for eggs or maybe bacon or maybe if he has both he'll make a bacon and egg sandwich on an English muffin. His mouth starts to water in anticipation.

They don't have any bacon and he pouts a little but subconsciously puts that on the grocery list for next time. They do have eggs though and Harry gets a little excited at that. He doesn't realize how hungry he actually is until the mixture of eggs and milk is on the pan starting to scramble.

Zayn walks down in nothing but a pair of boxers and Harry’s gray sweater that Zayn loves so much. His eyes are still partially closed and Harry just knows that he wants nothing more than to lay back in bed and sleep.

He walks over to Harry and rests his chin heavily on his shoulder as he tries to blink his eyes back open enough to look at Harry. “Wha’re you making?”

“Eggs, obviously.” He replies laughing a little. Zayn just quirks up the side of his mouth a little before dipping his chin and kissing the skin on Harry’s shoulder. He bites at the bone there lightly before walking over to the table and sitting down, resting his chin on his hand.

The eggs are done and Harry burnt them a little so he places them on the plate so the burnt part isn't showing. He sets one plate down in front of Zayn and the other in front of the seat opposite Zayn before sitting down.

“Still tired?” He asks as Zayn lazily picks up his fork and shovels a forkful of scrambled eggs in his mouth. Zayn just nods his head. Harry takes a few more bites off his own plate before getting up and putting the kettle on, hoping a cup of tea will wake Zayn.

When he sits back down Zayn’s eyes are opened more than they were before and that makes Harry smile before standing up and leaning over the table to press a kiss to the corner of Zayn’s mouth. Zayn hums a little and a content smile washes over his face, eyes opening fully to look at his boyfriend.

“Do it again.” Harry does but lingers this time. “Once more.” Zayn says with a smirk on his lips and Harry rolls his eyes. Instead he presses a big wet kiss to Zayn’s cheek that causes him to whine in disgust.

“Oh shut up and eat your eggs.” Harry laughs affectionately. 


End file.
